Star Wars Takeover
The Star Wars Takeover is a current party in Club Penguin, which started on July 25, 2013 and will go on until August 13, 2013. It is based off of the Star Wars™ films. It is Club Penguin's first partnership with Lucasfilm Limited, and began only months after Disney's purchase of the company in October 2012. http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/business-20146942 The storyline for the party is based on the Original Trilogy of the Star Wars films, mainly Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Storyline Opening Crawl Summary Herbert returns to seek revenge for his defeat during Operation: Hot Sauce. He assumes the role of Darth Herbert (an obvious spoof of the famous Sith Lord Darth Vader), joining the Stormtroopers, who are battling with the Rebel Forces above Club Penguin at the time. He takes control of the Death Star. The island is in a code red alert as they discover the space station floating in the sky. The Rebel Alliance sends out a call for help to Club Penguin Island. Penguins work around the clock to build a landing pad for the Millenium Falcon at the Dock, so that when it lands on July 25, penguins can blast into space to destroy the Death Star and save the galaxy. Description Parent Update Save the Galaxy! Use the Force! Players can join the Rebel Alliance, find secret plans, infiltrate the Death Star, and defeat the evil Empire! Members can become a Jedi Master. ''Variety Article Over the past year, Disney Interactive, which oversees Club Penguin, has increasingly turned to its corporate parent for more synergistic crossovers. Club Penguin’s managers have also given the sponsored events more playtime, with the events lasting two weeks at a time. Marvel was the first Disney branded crossover last summer, followed by “Monsters University.” But the “Star Wars” event is Club Penguin’s largest to date, which runs through July 25, timed with next week’s Comic-Con in San Diego. The takeover involves 18 rooms, three mini games and 20 or more costumes for penguin characters. The “Star Wars” theme will also be offered on Club Penguin’s new mobile app, which has registered 1.5 million downloads since it was launched two months ago. “The partnership with Lucasfilm has been amazing,” said Chris Heatherly, a Disney Interactive VP and head of Club Penguin. “They’ve given us a lot of creative latitutde and worked closely with us to make it faithful to the property.” Club Penguin’s managers had long been approached by its users to integrate “Star Wars” into the virtual world and received even more requests when Disney bought Lucasfilm last year for $4 billion. “We have been bombarded by kids since the Lucasfilm acquisition was announced,” Heatherly said. “We knew there was a lot of audience demand out there. The Lucas guys understood that. And now we’re offering ‘Star Wars’ because we can.” Announcement On June 20, 2013, along with Club Penguin's usual updates, the Club Herbert website was updated with a transparent image of space, with copyright info at the bottom.http://www.clubherbert.com. Hours later, Polo Field made the official announcement on the What's New Blog about the party, along with a ten second teaser video. Trivia *The party was officially confirmed on the What's New Blog on June 20, 2013. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/06/special-july-2013-party-announcement *It is the third party to have the suffix "takeover" , first two being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover and Monsters University Takeover. *We will be able to visit new worlds, one of them being Tatooine, according to Spike Hike. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/05/whats-new-club-penguin-for-summer-2013 *It is unknown why a Star Wars Takeover is occuring, because there are no known Star Wars related happenings in July, but Disney most likely wants to advertise it to raise awareness for the seventh film, due to Episode VII (7) being released in 2015. **There is Star Wars Celebration II Europe convention happening in July. However, it is unknown if this party will be used as advertising. If this is the case, it will most likely be for European countries, especially Germany (where the event takes place) and the UK (as the Disney site for that country already has a prize contest for the Celebration). ***Club Penguin will appear at Star Wars Celebration Europe at their own booth. Guests will be able to play the Star Wars Takeover, and a special in-game item will be handed out. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/07/club-penguin-star-wars-celebration-europe-2013-0 *There is a code for this party which is BARONFEL. The code unlocks the TIE Fighter Pilot Costume. *Members will be able to become Jedi Masters by dueling other penguins with Lightsabers. *Rsnail will log in to become a Jedi as revealed on Twitter. https://twitter.com/rocketsnail/status/358086265037533184. *People with the My Penguin app can exclusively get the Boba Fett Costume and Boba Fett Helmet. *Although both Cadence and Sensei fit into the storyline of the party, they will not be actual mascots for it. http://www.cpguide.net/2013/07/club-penguin-star-wars-takeover-mascot.html *About a week before the party, Disney announced a Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars crossover episode to air in the summer of 2014. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/comic-con-phineas-ferb-heads-589270 In August 2013, there will be the Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel episode, similar to Club Penguin's crossever events with Marvel. Features How to Play Each week, penguins will travel to different parts of the galaxy and play a minigame to save the galaxy from Darth Herbert and the Galactic Empire. During week one, you have to travel to Tatooine and defeat the enemy in the Defeat Stormtroopers minigame to receive a Stormtrooper Helmet. Playing more as a member gives you the Stormtrooper costume and Sandtrooper Pauldrons. During week two, you must travel to the Death Star and complete challenges to receive a Rebel Trooper Helmet. During week three, you must travel to the Rebel Base on Yavin 4 to do battle flying an X-Wing and receive a X-Wing Pilot Helmet. Members can buy more than twenty costumes from the Star Wars Catalog. In addition to this, members also have the chance to become Jedi Masters. To do this, you must equip Anakin's Lightsaber and duel with other penguins. Winning a battle will give you an item. Win thirty battles to unlock even more items! Characters Galactic Empire *Darth Herbert *Emperor Palpatine *Darth Vader *Imperial Officer *Stormtroopers *TIE Fighter Pilots Rebel Alliance *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia Organa/Cadence *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Obi Wan Kenobi/Sensei *Rebel Troopers *Rebel Pilots Bounty Hunters *Boba Fett *Greedo Other *Tusken Raiders *Jawas Minigames *Defeat Stormtroopers *X-Wing Pilot Game Starships *Millenium Falcon *X-Wing Fighters *TIE Fighters *Imperial Star Destroyers Locations Planets *Club Penguin Island *Death Star *Tatooine *Yavin 4 Party Rooms *Millenium Falcon *Tatooine (room) *Sand Crawler *Lars Homestead *Desert *Mos Eisley *Cantina *Detention Block *Trash Compactor *Docking Bay *Throne Room *Meeting Room *Bridge (Star Wars Takeover) *Elevators *Detention Block *Yavin 4 (room) *Rebel Base Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob Hints SWT.png|Billybob has hinted a Star Wars Takeover from the day Disney bought Lucasfilm. ClubHerbertStarWarsBG.png|The first background that appears on the Club Herbert website. ClubHerbertStarWarsBG2.png|The second background that appears on the Club Herbert website. HErbertHasCoins.png|The third and current background that appears on the Club Herbert website. Spike´s tweet.png|Spike Hike´s tweet hinting the party. BOq_9OVCYAALeUL.png|The sneak peek of costumes for the party. Lightsaber Duel.jpg|An image of two penguins in a lightsaber duel. SWT EW.jpg|A sneak peek revealed by Entertainment Weekly (trailer screenshot). Boba Peek.jpg Game On Segment Star Wars Game.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_11.png File:Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_14.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_12.png Member Costumes.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_13.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_7.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_8.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_10.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_9.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_6.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_4.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_5.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_3.png HAN SOLO MINIGAME STARWARS TAKEOVER.jpg Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD.png Game_On_SW_Takeover_HD_2.png Stormtroopers at Work Stormtroopers-at-Work_Drawing-Droids-01-1373673202.jpg STORM TROOPS WRITING WRITING WRITING.jpg STORMTROOPER COFFEE BREAK.jpg Stormtroops Planning.jpg Stormtroopers-at-Work Music-Break-1374704946.jpg Rooms Construction SWTconstructiondock.png|Dock SkiMtnSWTconstruction.png|Ski Hill IcebergSWTConstruction.png|Iceberg Party MilleniumFalconSWT.png|Millenium Falcon TatooineRoom.png|Tatooine (room) SandCrawlerSWT.png|Sand Crawler LarsHomestead.png|Lars Homestead TatooineDesertSWT.png|Desert MosEisley.png|Mos Eisley CantinaRoomSWT.png|Cantina DockingBaySWT.png|Docking Bay ThroneRoomSWT.png|Throne Room MeetingRoomSWT.png|Meeting Room BridgeSWT.png|Bridge ElevatorsSWT.png|Elevators TrashCompactorSWT.png|Trash Compactor Tractor Beam.png|Tractor Beam TractorBeam.png|Detention Block Yavin4.png|Yavin 4 RebelBase.png|Rebel Base DOCK STAR WARS TAKEOVER.png|Dock Screens Login and Homepage Star Wars 2013 Login pre Cadence.png Star Wars 2013 Login pre Herbert.png STARWARS BG HOMEPAGE.jpeg STARWARS JEDI HP.jpeg Logoff Screens 0710-Star-Wars-Member-Costume-Exit-Screen-1373491365.jpg 0703-Star-Wars-Herbert-Exit-Screen 4-1372908175.jpg 0717-Star-Wars-Rebel-Costume-Exit-Screen-1374115674.jpg Characters Galactic Empire Darth Vader 250 px.png|Darth Vader File:791499373.png|Stormtrooper Darth Herbert.png|Darth Herbert TIEFPC1.png|TIE Fighter Pilot Rebel Alliance Rebel_Pilot_RP.png|Rebel Pilot 791499512.png|R2-D2 Cadence_in_star_wars_takeover.png|Princess Leia Organa/Cadence 791498542.png|Obi Wan Kenobi/Sensei 791499270.png|C-3PO 791498790.png|Luke Skywalker 791498075.png|Chewbacca 791498375.png|Han Solo Bounty Hunters Ire.png|Boba Fett Greedo_CP.png|Greedo Misc. Jawa CP.png|Jawa Tusken_Raider_CP.png|Tusken Raider Darth Herbert Spotted File:Darth_Herbert_Spotted_at_EPF.png| Glitch of Darth Herbert Emoticons Starwars 2013 Emote Galactic Empire.png Starwars 2013 Emote Rebel Alliance.png Starwars 2013 Emote Lightsaber.png Membership Popups SWT Membership Popup 2.png SWT Membership Popup 3.png Membership swt catalog.png Other SWT Opening Crawl.jpg|The opening crawl seen at the beginning of the trailer, parodying the opening crawl present in all six Star Wars films. Luke Skywalker Icon Facebook July 2013 CLUB PENGUIN.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook icon for the party. Penguen53.png|A penguin with lightsaber Rsnail Star Wars Announcement.png|Rsnail saying he will be online during the party. Videos Club Penguin-Star Wars Takeover 2013-Teaser Trailer HD Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover - Official Cinematic Trailer Star Wars Takeover coming to Club Penguin on July 25th! (Offical GDS-Club Penguin) Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover 2013 - Game On Commercial HD See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Sponsored Parties *Star Wars Wiki's article Sources and References Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Star Wars Category:2013 Category:Herbert P. Bear Category:Cadence Category:Sensei Category:Star Wars Takeover